The present invention relates to the field of spatial light modulators.
Prior art spatial light modulators are made from III-V semiconductors and require sophisticated, complex, expensive fabrication techniques such as multi-layer heteroepitaxy. Furthermore, they are quite wavelength and temperature sensitive as they must be operated near the bandgap wavelength. Accordingly, there is a need for a spatial light modulator (SLM) which can be fabricated from fewer materials in a simpler and thus less costly manner. There is also a need for an SLM which is less sensitive to changes in wavelength of light and temperature. There is also a need for an SLM which can modulate light inputted thereto regardless of its state of polarization.